


No Fuss

by Nym_Blacktyde



Series: Man of Steel Moments [4]
Category: Man of Steel (2013), Superman (1940), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gen, Hanging Out, LITERALLY, date, friends leading to more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-16
Updated: 2013-06-16
Packaged: 2017-12-15 03:27:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nym_Blacktyde/pseuds/Nym_Blacktyde
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Casual date night. Well, someone's idea of casual, anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	No Fuss

“I guess this puts those nose bleed seats down there to shame.”

It was a warm, dusky evening, as Lois slowly drifted hundreds of feet above Fenway Park, watching a late night practice by the Sox. Well, actually it was Clark, trussed up in his suit, floating on his back above the stadium. Lois was perched on his stomach, munching on a burger and fries, her milkshake resting next to her on his chest, sweating in the summer air.

“You said you wanted a no fuss date.”

She turned her head from where she'd been watching the pitcher and catcher practicing some curve balls, to smirk down at him, he the very definition of careless: legs crossed, hands folded behind his head, gazing back at her without the slightest worry clouding his expression. It was a new look for him.

“Yeah, _Superman_ flies me around on his stomach like some sort of hover-chair over Fenway Park, with a burger, fries, and shake he picked up from a barbecue festival happening down in Georgia. That's very _no fuss._ ” His face splits into one of his special smiles, the one that she would call goofy if the rest of his face framing it didn't make it look so damn attractive.

“This _is_ no fuss for me. I haven't done this little for this long in weeks. It's nice, being with you, no fuss.” She really can't make fun of that, because she's pretty sure she's blushing. She settles for rolling her eyes, crunching up her burger bag and stuffing it into her purse, before taking a last, long drag off probably one of the best damn malt milkshakes she's ever tasted, screw the calories. Once assured that no trash will escape from her makeshift lounge and strike an unsuspecting person below, she promptly, and very carefully stretches out on Clark, the crown of her head just brushing the bottom of his chin, her back to his chest. She feels his muscles shift as he brings his arms from behind his head to wrap around her waist, resting his hands atop hers. They stare up at the cosmos together, as Clark absentmindedly breaks his loop over Fenway, drifting off in the general direction of Lois's apartment.

“Thank you Clark, this was perfect.” His response was a kiss to her hair, and the tightening of his fingers on hers.

“My pleasure, Miss Lane.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, review, kudo if you like it, etc. Please and Thank you :)


End file.
